DBZ LP Crossover
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: DBZ/LP crossover. Chester finds the dragon balls and make a wish that will change Broly's life forever. Mystery, humor, and all that good stuff! R&R!


A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. But I'm back and ready to post again!! So feel free to leave me reviews!! You guys rock!!

Chapter1

Broly panted heavily as he dodged another ki blast that was thrown his way. The sound of a nearby rock exploding was heard throughout the battle field.

Broly gave his opponent a sharp glare before charging at him in blind rage. "KAKAROT!!" screamed Broly as he launched a double beam attack at his rival.

Goku just smirked as the beam of light came closer and closer to him. Just as it was about to hit him, Goku quickly put two fingers to his forehead and teleported out of beam's way.

Broly, thinking he had got Goku, turned around and started to walk away. But what he didn't see was a figure rising from the dust and charging up a ki blast.

Broly, sensing the power, turned around and tried to block the attack, but it was too late. The blast hit Broly head on and an explosion rocked the battlefield.

Meanwhile, in a faraway land…..

A man stared in awe at what was before him. Never in a million years did he think would he finally discover them. Taking a deep breath, the man bellowed, "Arise, Dragon! I summon you to grant my wish!"

In a shower of sparks and blinding lights the green dragon, Shenron, appeared. Looking down at the human before him, the dragon roared, "What is your wish?"

The man looked up thoughtfully at the dragon. What did he want to wish for? He was already rich, so he didn't want money. What did he want?

Then, out of the blue, a thought struck him. He grinned. It was so perfect, so simple, and so easy that even a baby could do it. "What is your wish?" the dragon's voice broke his thoughts.

The man grinned wickedly at the dragon before spilling the wish that would change his life forever.

Back to Goku and Broly…

Goku panted heavily as he dodged yet another ki blast thrown by that monster. "You're not going to win!" screamed Goku as he prepared a Kamehameha wave.

Broly smirked as he too, put up his hands and prepared an energy attack. Just as he was about to release it, his body started to glow a greenish color. Broly looked down at his body in panic as the green light took over the battle field, blinding him and Goku momentary.

"Arugh!" cried Goku, "what's happening!"

Just as quickly as the mysterious light came, it went away before Goku and Broly could figure out what happened. Broly then took a look down at his body before letting out a VERY girly scream. "WHAT THE HELL??" were the last words Broly said before he went plumbing towards the earth.

Goku had a big anime sweat drop on his head as he stared at Broly who was falling out of the sky. "What happened?" questioned Goku before flying over to the fallen warrior.

Went Goku got there, his mouth dropped open in shock at what he was looking at. Broly's power level and body has changed drastically. His power was that of a human and his body looked weird, like it wasn't even Broly anymore. Tattoos covered his writs where the rings were supposed to be. His muscles looked weak and tiny and his face looked completely different. _This can't be Broly. _Goku thought to himself, _but if it isn't Broly, then who is it?_

Goku then let out an extremely girly scream when he fond out who it was. "OH MY GOD! IT'S CHESTER BENNINGTON, LEAD SINGER OF LINKIN PARK!!" Goku wrapped his arms around "Chester" and began hugging him, telling him how big of a fan he was and how he knew every song memorized by heart.

"Get off of me!" an angry voice yelled.

Goku then looked down and realized that Broly's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "Oops, sorry Chaz." Goku said while rubbing the back of his head.

Broly stood up and glared at Goku. "I am not Chester! I am Broly, the legendary super saiyan."

Goku then started to laugh. "You're not Broly! How could you possibly be Broly? You don't even look like him. C'mon, let's go to my house so you can sign all my stuff!" Before "Chester" even had a chance to protest, they had already taken off.

Meanwhile,

Chester jumped with joy at the new body that he had. "Yes, finally! I am now the legendary super saiyan! Now I can prove to my wife that the Dragon balls are real!" with a blast of energy, Chester took off towards his house, unaware of the trouble that he put Broly in.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
